E agora?
by Mandy Wolf
Summary: [SasuxSakuxIta] Imaginem se Itachi seqüestra Sakura, para atrair Sasuke, mas acaba se apaixonando por ela, bom isso não vai acabar bem pro Itachi XD,Mas vai acontecer cada coisa XD [Hentai! E Violência!]CAP 3 ON
1. A missão

O que faço?

**N/A: Para começar, Naruto não me pertence!**

**Bom essa é a primeira fic de Naruto que publico, mas já aviso, a fic contém cenas pesadas, pode conter HENTAI! DARK HENTAI talvez(depende do meu humor ;P), e violencia!**

**Se não gosta não leia, de preferência que seja maior de idade, e também tem KINK(Tara), por isso a recomendação para maiores de 18 uu'.. bom é isso aproveitem, por que essa fic promete ¬u¬**

Observações:

"..." fala

'...' pensamento

"_ilatico_" lembrança

(...) interrupções da autora XP

* * *

Capitulo I – A missão

"_Arigatou, Sakura_"

Aquelas palavras ecoavam em sua cabeça. Sakura se encontrava envolvida pela escuridão, já fazia cinco anos desde a partida de seu amado.

"Sasuke-kun..." – Sakura lembrava de cada momento que vivera ao lado dele.

"Sakura!" - Chamava Tsunade "Vamos, ainda tem muito o que treinar hoje!"

"Já vou!" - Gritou Sakura tentando se animar

Tsunade não gostava de ver sua discípula daquela forma

Sakura saiu de seu quarto e foi treinar, já com um belo sorriso no rosto.

"Pensei que não viria mais" -disse a hokage sentindo o chakra de Sakura se aproximar.

"gomen ne, Tsunade-sensei"

"Tudo bem, vamos temos muito o que treinar ainda"

"Hai" -Sakura adora treinar com Tsunade, e digamos que a convivência estava começando a afeta-la, apesar de se manter com seu jeitinho ingênuo, estava muito boa em jogos, blefes e uma ótima companheira de Tsunade à noite, a hokage fazia o possível para fazer Sakura se esquecer de Sasuke, mas sempre a ouvia soluçar em meio a seu choro durante a noite.

"Sakura..."

"Hai!" - Respondeu Sakura mantendo seu sorriso

"...Não precisa forçar esse sorriso, sei que por dentro estas quase chorando." - Disse a hokage com um olhar preocupado. - 'Eu não entendo como ela consegue esconder toda a tristeza na frente das pessoas, tento imaginar como ela se sente, mas não poderia, ela sofre tanto por causa daquele garoto'

"..." -Sakura apenas desmanchou seu sorriso, e mostrou a fae que tentava esconder, seu joelhos falharam e ela caiu de joelhos na grama, uma lagrima escorreu por seu rosto e caiu sobre sua mãe que apertava a roupa em seu colo. -'Por que não consigo para de chorar? DROGA!' -pensava ela se odiando por continuar a pensar em alguém que sabia que não voltaria.

'Sakur-' -Tsunade foi interrompida de seu pensamento ao ouvir as vozes das amigas de Sakura. Ino, Ten Ten e Hinata estavam indo até o local onde se encontrava as duas.

"OHAYO SAKURA-CHAN!" -chamavam as garotas. Sakura rapidamente enxugou as lagrimas e voltou a sorrir

"Ohayo garotas" -Disse ela com seu melhor sorriso

"Tsunade-sama eu e as garotas estávamos pensando em passear um pouco, a Sakura pode ir conosco?" -perguntava Ino.- "Se quiser pode ir junto conosco"

"Claro... ela precisa se divertir hoje" -Essas ultimas palavras falou nos ouvidos de Ino, a qual mostrou preocupação para amiga.

"Então vamos Sakura!"

"Hai!"

As garotas saíram, se divertiram muito, Sakura e Tsunade, ganhavam direto jogos e mais jogos, estava muito divertido até Kakashi chegar com muita preça.

"Hokage-sama! Tem uma missão urgente que necessita de você!"

"Hai! Sakura vamos, garotas se quiserem me dar uma mãozinha nela"

"Hai" - responderam as garotas

"Ótima escolha Hokage-sama" -Disse Kakashi preocupado

"O que quer dizer com isso Kakashi?"

"Só você não poderá finalizar essa missão viva, e essa garotas tem habilidades variadas, uma completa a outra."

"Concordo com você, mas pelo visto é bem seria essa missão"

"Tenha certeza que sim, eu as acompanharei na missão"

"Arigatou Kakashi-sensei!" -Agradeceu Sakura

O grupo se dirigiu a sala da Hokage, para verem os detalhes da missão.

* * *

"Finalmente uma missão que valha apena!" - Disseram Sakura e Ino juntas

"Quem diria que você fosse gostar tanto de missões, hein Sakura?" -Debochou Kakashi com seu típico olhar de tédio(¬¬')

'Como é que é? Eu vou te matar!' - Dizia osua outra personalidade -"Não pensou que eu continuaria uma fraca não é mesmo Kakashi-sensei?" -gota

"Eu acho que não"- uma enorme gota surgiu em sua cabeça - 'realmente ela cresceu muito, já esta até começando a se parecer com a brigona da Tsunade' outra enorme gota lhe surgiu.

"Kakashi, você tem toda razão essa garotas vão ser necessárias, já que o Orochimaru-baka, sempre tem seus aliados protetores ¬¬' "

Kakashi olha para Sakura a qual de repente ficou seria e pensativa.

'Eu espero que ele não esteja lá' -pensou Kakashi vendo a expreção de sua aluna.

'Sasuke-kun... será que terei de te ver dessa forma?' -Sakura ficou cabisbaixa com seu pensamento

'Sakura... Aquele BAKA! Se eu o ver eu arrebento ele, por ter feito isso com a minha amiga! >I' -Pensava Ino com uma veia saltando de sua testa.

"Parem!" -Disse Sakura de repente em susurro.

"O que foi Sakura?" -Perguntou Kakashi

"Orochimaru não esta longe daqui, mas esta naquela direção" -apontando para seu lado esquerdo.

'Incrível, ela evoluiu muito mais que eu imaginava, esta melhor que a Tsunade, só em força ainda não superou' - Pensou Kakashi surpreso com Sakura.

Todos foram então na direção que Sakura apontara, quando chegaram próximos a uma clareira, ouviram vozes, realmente, Sakura estava certa ali estava Orochimaru e seus "aliados" , mas não se via Sasuke, isso era um alivio para todos.

"Meninas cuidem dos jennins, Kakashi pegue o Kabuto, e eu.. cuido do Orochimaru" -os olhos da Hokage se estreitaram ao pronunciar aquele nome.

Todos partiram para o ataque, Kakashi lutava arduamente com Kabuto e a Hokage com Orochimaru, e as meninas não estavam com muitas dificuldades, mas de repente Sakura sente o chakra de Sasuke, e as meninas também o sentem, e todas pela falta de cuidado vão ao chão, Sakura se levanta e fica a observar de onde vinha o chakra, mas logo vê o garoto sair de traz de uma arvore, jogando 4 kunais em direção as garotas, as quais quase são acertadas, exeto Sakura que prestará atenção em cada movimento do garoto, os jennins que voltaram a tacar, mas Sakura estava irritada demais para se conter e acabou por matar o jennin que a atacava com um golpe, para surpresa de todos. As garotas lhe assentiam com a cabeça e ela foi em direção ao Uchiha.

"Se pensa que vai me derrotar está enganada e..." - Sasuke parou com as palavras vendo Sakura chorar, vedo aqueles olhos esmeralda novamente cobertos por lagrimas, isso o fez baixar a guarda, - 'DROGA! Por que ela esta chorando?' "...esta chorando de odio? Pequena Sakura?" - Disse ele com um sorriso sinico nos lábios.

"S-Sasuke…" -Ele notou que havia algo estranho como ela o chamara... mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando viu os olhos da garota se levantarem, demonstrando raiva - "... Gomen ne..." -Por que ela estava pedindo desculpa? -"... mas eu não posso te deixar ir embora... então..." -As lagrimas pararam de correr e ela pos-se a atacar o garoto Uchiha, ele apenas se defendia

'Essa não é a Sakura fraca e desprotegida que eu conhecia... ahhh, chega, esto cansado disso' -Sasuke segura a perna de Sakura quando ela tenta lhe chutar e a joga contra uma arvore. - 'Droga, eu não quero lutar com ela, mas ela ped-' - Sasuke é interrompido por sentir Kakashi se aproximar, ele já havia terminado com Kabuto.

As garotas terminaram com os jennins e foram ajudar a amiga.

"Você esta bem Sakura-chan?" -Perguntou Ten Ten ajudando a amiga a se levantar

"Estou sim" -sorriu para a amiga, mas logo ele se desfez vendo Sasuke tão mudado

"Esqueça Sakura ele não mais o mes... o que?" -Um bando de ninjas as cercou se preparando para ataca-las.

"Podem matar todas, mas não esqueçam que a Haruno tem que ser entregue viva para o mestre!" -Disse um dos ninjas. Fazendo todos as atacarem

To be Continued

* * *

Ai eu sei, não esta tão pesada ainda, mas esperem e verão ¬u¬, porque ainda isso vai pegar fogo! HAHAHAHA 

Bom espere Reviews hein, beijos pra vocês!


	2. Sera que ainda volta?

**Capitulo II – Será que ainda volta?**

"Podem matar todas, mas não esqueçam que a Haruno tem que ser entregue viva para o mestre!" Disse um dos ninjas. Fazendo todos as atacarem

"Mas o que? Ah ninguém merece isso! ¬¬' " Disse Ino se irritando, com a situação.

"Sakura-chan, você não pode lutar esta muito fraca!" Disse Hinata empurrando Sakura para traz das 3.

"Nem pensar Hinata, não vou ficar parada!" As garotas viram que um sorriso apareceu no rosto da amiga.

'Sakura você é loca mesmo, eles querem te pegar doida!' Pensava Ten Ten olhando a amiga se levantar e se preparar para luta.

"Ta bom já que quer assim, vamos lá!" Um sorriso se forma no rosto de Ino se preparando para luta.

"Se acham que conseguiram nos vencer estão bem enganadas!"

"Você nos subestima assim"

"Garotinha atrevida, vamos ataquem e as mate!" Os ninjas sem exitar começaram a atacar as garotas.

'Como essas garotas conseguem ser tão fortes?'

"Vocês não disseram que não tínhamos chance? Eu estou vendo que vocês são uns fracotes isso sim!" Disse Ten Ten com um belo sorriso sinico no rosto.

"Tudo bem, chega de brincar." Disse um dos ninjas tirando seu casaco, logo imitado pelos outros ninjas. A que ótimo estavam em uma fria, os corpos cobertos por diferentes tipos de armas pontiagudas, que ótimo, e elas apenas com seus jutsus e simples kunais, exeto Sakura e Ino que haviam aprendido lutar com espada, mas acho que não seria útil naquele momento.

"A gente vai precisar de um plano e rápido" disse Ten Ten olhando os ninjas.

"Concordo" disse Hinata olhando para Sakura e Ino, que estavam exaustas de tanto lutar, assim como ela própria e Ten Ten também.

"Ta legal, agora a gente não tem escolha a não ser lutar" Disse Sakura olhando para as amigas, 'Eu estou me esquecendo de alguma coisa... a Hokage-sama! Droga ela precisa da gente!'

"O que houve Sakura? parece que viu um fantasma." Perguntou Ino.

"Kakashi-sensei e Tsunade-sama! Eles precisam da gente!"

"É melhor antes a gente conseguir sair daqui vivas depois pensamos nisso Sakura!" Disse Ino vendo os ninjas iniciando o ataque.

* * *

'Sakura!' Sasuke sentia que Sakura estava enfraquecendo, e que estava lutando junto com as outras, mas não era os ninjas de Orochimaru.

'Sasuke também deve ter percebido que Sakura esta lutando, e não me parece que ela esta bem.' Pensou Kakashi olhando o ex dicipulo.

"Kakashi, tenho algo mais importante que lutar com você agora!" Disse Sasuke se afastando de Kakashi.

"É a Sakura-chan não é?" Perguntou Kakashi agora com um olhar preocupado "Eu também estou preocupado com ela"

"Não se meta nisso Kakashi!"

"Ela é minha aluna, e eu a protejo! Algo que por causa de você a fez ficar fraca!"

"Nani?" Sasuke Parou e encarou Kakashi. "O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Ela até hoje sofre pela sua partida!"

'Sakura, sua tola! Por que não me esquece!' Ele lembra do dia em que se despediu dela, 'Droga! Por que eu me preocupo tanto? Esquece, agora tenho que ajuda-la e é só isso que sei!' Sasuke vai atrás de Sakura, e Kakashi o olha

'Ele no fundo sabe que gosta dela! Isso é ruim ou bom afinal?' Kakashi olha a Hokage ainda lutando com Orochimaru 'Acho que vou ajudar a Hokage!'

Kakashi paralisa Orochimaru e Tsunade lhe da um golpe que o leva ao chão.

"Maldita!" Foi o que se ouviu de Orochimaru por ultimo.

"Onde esta Sakura e as garotas? E Sasuke?"

"Sakura e as garotas estão sendo atacadas, e Sasuke foi salvar a Sakura."

"Nani? Salvar a Sakura?"

"Estranho não?"

"É mas é melhor ajuda-las!" Os dois foram direção ao resto do grupo

* * *

"SAKURA!" Gritou Ino ao ver a amiga ensangüentada com a espada enterrada em sua barriga. O ninja jogou Sakura para cima e de lá a chutou em direção a uma arvore, mas antes que ela se chocasse com esta alguém a pegou.

"Sasuke?" Ino viu o garoto com Sakura nos braços encima do galho de uma arvore.

"Vejam se não o irmão bastardo de Itachi-sama!"

Sasuke olha para os ninjas com o Sharingan em seus olhos, mas sua atenção é desviada quando vê Sakura se mover em seus braços, ele desce do galho e encosta Sakura no tronco da arvore, levanta o rosto da garota 'Deus como ela é linda!' Sasuke, ficara a olha-la e viu o ferimento em sua barriga, o sangue lhe subiu a cabeça, ele mataria aqueles malditos por terem feito aquilo a Sakura.

Sasuke se levantou e olhou para os ninjas que ali estavam, com um olhar de quem ia esquarteja-los, até o ultimo fiu de cabelo!

"Não gostou de vê-la ferida? Mas não era você que estava lutando com ela agora a pouco?"

Um sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Sasuke, ele apenas pegou uma kunai e começou a atacar. Ele não podia nem sequem ser acompanhado com os olhos, estava muito rápido, a cada ataque ele cortada um membro do corpo dos ninjas. Até que os matou.

"Mas o que aconteceu aqui?" Perguntou Kakashi olhando o riu de sangue no local

"Garotas!" Tsunade foi até as três garotas que se encontravam apavoradas com o que haviam visto "Estão bem? Onde esta Sakura?"

Ino apenas apontou onde estava Sasuke cuidando de Sakura.

"SAKURA!" Tsunade e Kakashi correram até onde ela estava.

"O que fizeram com ela?" Perguntou Kakashi

"Tentaram mata-la, pelo ferimento que fizeram, ou apenas desacorda-la." Disse Tsunade se abaixando para ver a garota.

"Queriam seqüestra-la" disse Hinata se aproximando com suas amigas da Hokage.

"Nani?" Sasuke as olhou como se quisesse saber o que mais elas sabiam.

"É só o que nós sabemos." Afirmou Tem Ten vendo o olhar de Sasuke sobre elas.

"Não se preocupem ela ficara bem" disse Tsunade pegando a garota nos braços."Eu mesma cuidarei dela"

"Deixe que eu a levo Hokage-sama" Disse Kakashi pegando Sakura de Tsunade.

"Claro... Sasuke, obrigada por salva-la, ela é muito importante para mim, é a minha melhor dicipula, e também, não gostaria de saber que ela morreu sofrendo".

"Nani?" Sasuke olhou para Tsunade confuso.

"Esqueça, é melhor você cuidar de seu sensei, aquele baka do Orochimaru."

Sasuke se retirou sem falar nada.

"Esse garoto! Ele vai acabar voltando tenho certeza"

"O que disse Hokage-sama?" Perguntou Kakashi

"Nada"

"Então vamos, temos que cuidar da Sakura"

"Hai"

Tsunade e o grupo voltaram para Konoha.

* * *

Sakura lentamente foi abrindo os olhos, piscando para acostumar os olhos com a luz.

"Sakura-chan! Finalmente acordou"

"Hai Hinata-chan, mas o que aconteceu?"

"Os ninjas haviam te ferido seriamente, então err... bem..."

"hm?" Sakura tinha um expreção confusa

"Sasuke a salvou!" Disse a Hokage se aproximando.

"NANI?" Sakura ficou pasma com o que ouvira.

"Não me pergunte o por que! Ele acabou literalmente esquartejando os ninjas."

"Foi terrível a cena, estou até agora chocada com aquilo" Disse Ten Ten se encolhendo.

"Ele lembrou o Gaara, sem sentimento algum." Completou Hinata

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura abaixou a cabeça.

"Sakura-chan, esqueça! Ele mudou muito e não tem mais volta"

"Eu prefiro não acreditar nisso Ino-chan!"

"Sakura-chan..."

"Mas deixa! Não quero que fiquem tristes por mim" Sorriu Sakura, um sorriso que contagiou as outras.

"Como você consegue Sakura-chan?" Perguntou Hinata com um sorriso para a amiga

"Nani?"

"Deixa"

"Tudo bem" Sakura deu seu melhor sorriso, e se lavantou da cama, não agüentava mais ficar ali.

"Acho melhor ficar mais um pouco Sakura!" Disse Kakashi sentado no parapeito da janela lendo seu típico livro, Icha Icha Paradise.

"Eu estou bem Kakashi-sensei"

"Se é o que diz.."

"Não se preocupe, e além do mais tenho obrigações com a vila"

"Isso mesmo e..."

"E você também Hokage-sama!" Completou Sakura olhando para Tsunade

"É mesmo,e já pedi pra você não me chamar de Hokage, Sakura!"

"Gomen Tsunade-sensei" uma gota lhe surge.

* * *

Sakura pulava de telhado em telhado em direção a floresta, tinha uma missão de ir buscar convidados de Tsunade, só que ela só sabia o endereço, mas não sabia quem era, só Tsunade mesmo pra fazer isso, uma gota lhe surgiu ao pensar isso.

'Sasuke-kun... arigatou, você me salvou' Esse pensamento lhe trouxe um sorriso aos lábios, mas ela de repente ouviu:

"É bom vela rindo Sakura"

"Quem esta ai?" Perguntou parando bruscamente. Aquela voz era reconhecida de longe, mas não era possível, pelo que haviam dito ele tinha levado Orochimaru para vila do Som.

"Não se faça de tonta!" Saindo de traz da arvore. "Você realmente é irritante!"

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Você não deveria estar andando pela floresta sozinha! Depois de tentarem seqüestra-la!" Disse Sasuke bravo "Como a Hokage permite isso, se importando tanto com você?"

"Do que você esta falando! Ninguém vai tentar me seqüestrar em pleno dia!"

"Mas eles tentaram!" Ele se aproximou de Sakura, ficando cara a acara com ela.

"Aonde você quer chegar com isso?"

"Que você não pode sair de Konoha!"

"Quem é você pra me dizer isso?"

"Que eu saiba ninguém queria me seqüestrar quando sai da vila!"

"Grrr... Ta legal, você venceu, mas eu vou terminar minha missão antes de voltar!"

"Ham.. E qual é a missão desta vez? Pegar um gato preso em uma arvore?"

"Não. Vou buscar os convidados da Hokage-sama!"

"Isso você chama de missão?"

"Pelo menos não estou para em uma cama de hospital, como querem que eu fique!" Logo ela se arrependeu de ter dito aquilo, vendo o olhar que Sasuke lhe lançara.

"Quer dizer que deverias estar descansando! Você realmente é teimosa!"

"Quem fala" Disse com indiferença "Agora eu preciso ir!"

"Então vá!"

Sakura já ia saindo e parou, olhando para Sasuke mais atraz

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun!"

"Ah?"

"Por ter me salvo ontem"

"hm" Típicas respostas de Sasuke( ¬¬')

"Ja ne" e ela saiu, mal percebia ela que Sasuke a seguia para garantir que ela ficaria bem.

To be Contiued

* * *

**Ta ta eu ainda não botei as partes quentes da história, mas vocês acham que sou apressada só pq postei já no dia segunte a captulo 2?**

**Não eu inclusive sou lerda, por que ja tenho anotada todas as ideias só tenho que monta-las**

**a sim, Karol! Esta ai o cap 2 como pediu, que bom que gostou, espero que continue apreciando**

**Beijos minha gente espero reviews**


	3. Seqüestro

Gente me matem ainda não entrou as cenas eróticas Oo' Gomen ne o/ boa leitura gente o/

* * *

Capitulo III – O seqüestro 

'Por que eu estou me preocupando tanto?' Sasuke estava começando a se agoniar com aquilo, por que estava se preocupando tanto com Sakura? Eles apenas haviam sido parceiros de equipe, mas nem isso ele a considerava na época, 'não eu a considerava mais que uma parceira de equipe.. o que? Mas que diabos eu estou pensando!' Sua atenção voltou a garota que estava se aproximando de uma casinha simples em meio a floresta.

"Ai é aqui" Ela bateu na porta e de repente ela sentiu um toque em um lugar um tanto quanto inadequado! Seja quem fosse apenas sentiu a força de Sakura em seu rosto

"Baka!" Olhou para ver quem era o pervertido e se assustou "Gomen nasai Jiraya-sama!"

'Ainda bem que não era eu ali' pensou Sasuke com uma enorme gota

"Tudo bem Sakura-chan, Naruto!"

"Hai!... Sakura-chan!"

"Olá Naruto! Eu não sabia que era vocês que eu tinha que buscar" Disse a garota com uma gota na cabeça e um veia saltando 'Eu podia ter ficado em Konoha, e não ter encontrado o Baka do Sasuke a me dar sermão'

"O que aconteceu Sakura-chan? parece irritada!" Perguntou Jiraya

"Não é nada é que eu tive alguns probleminhas na vinda pra cá"

"Quais?"

"Nada de mais, só que vieram me dar sermão" Disse voltando com a gota e a veia em sua testa 'Aquele baka! Por mais que eu tente eu não consigo, eu ainda amo o Sasuke-kun' ela corou levemente com seu pensamento.

'Ela ficou brava comigo, hã, só o que me faltava.' Pensou Sasuke 'Bom agora ela já tem companhia, eu já posso ir'

"Bom vamos, por que já estamos atrasados" Chamou Sakura aos dois pervertidos atrás de si, e uma gota lhe surgiu (imagina porque? ¬¬')

* * *

"Como é bom voltar para Konoha!" Disse Naruto se espreguiçando

"Nem me fale, eu tenho que ir pra casa trocar esses curativos" Ela olhou para os acompanhantes 'Por que eu tinha que abrir minha boca?', "Err. Esquece, vou leva-los até a Hokage-sama"

"Hai" Responderam os dois juntos

* * *

"É bom revelos" Disse a Hokage indo cumprimentar os dois chegados. "Sakura-chan obrigada, Kakashi a espera para uma missão"

"Hai Tsunade-sama! Ja ne Naruto e Jiraya-sama"

"Ja ne" Sakura se retira pulando da janela da sala da Hokage

"Hokage-sama, como esta a Sakura em relação ao... Sasuke?" Perguntou Naruto preocupado

"É sobre isso que quero falar com vocês." Isso causou uma certa curiosidade nos dois pervertidos.

"Ontem nós recebemos a missão de parar Orochimaru que se encaminhava aqui para Konoha, eu a levei junto Sakura, TenTen, Ino e Hinata, a sim o Kakashi também" – A hokage fez uma pausa e continuou – "Bom a Akatsuki atacou Sakura, e pelo que as meninas me falaram era para seqüestra-la, a pedido de Itachi..."

"O que? O que ele quer com a Sakura-chan?" Perguntou Naruto assustado.

"Eu não sei, mas eles a feriram gravemente, e ela esta fraca, sei que não a matariam, mas foi graças à Sasuke, que ela não se ferio mais"

"Sasuke? O que aquele Baka queria?" Perguntou Naruto irritado a menção do nome do rival.

"Ele estava junto de Orochimaru e desacordou Sakura, por algum motivo não queria feri-la e então Kakashi lutou com ele, quando Akatusuki chegou ele foi salvar Sakura. E é só isso que sei."

"Isso é estranho, ele ignorava Sakura totalmente, não é Naruto?" Perguntou o Sennin.

"Isso mesmo sensei"

"Bom isso não vem ao caso, bom eu os chamei para ficarem de olho na Sakura."

"Sem problema" ¬u¬

"E Jiraya! Nada de espiona-la tomando banho ou se trocando!" ¬¬

"Ta bom" -.-'

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei! Ohayo!" Diz Sakura se aproximando de Kakashi.

"Ohayo! Sakura-chan! Pronta para missão?"

"Hai!"

Os dois seguem para uma casa fora de Konoha, onde parecia que duas crianças estavam feridas, e Sakura estava indo ajuda-las

TOC TOC 

"Obrigada por virem, entrem" Atendeu uma senhora, de cabelos brancos, aparentava ter 80 anos. Os dois acompanharam a senhora até um quarto "Por favor ajude meus netos"

"Farei o possível senhora" Sorriu Sakura indo em direção aos garotos.

"Ela é apenas uma criança, será que ela consegue meu jovem?" Perguntou a senhora para Kakashi.

"Ela é mais forte que parece, acredite nela, ela vai cura-los" Kakashi olhou sua aluna e viu que seu chakra estava muito forte comparado a 5 anos atrás. Ela usou seu jutsu de cura, e logo viu os garotos abrirem os olhos já, com os ferimentos cicatrizando.

"Meus queridos netinhos, vocês estão bem" A mulher abraçou as duas crianças"Muito obrigada minha jovem, ficarei eternamente agradecida."

"Não a de que senhora." Disse ela se retirando da casa junto de seu sensei.

"Vamos voltar para Konoha, vejo que usou bastante chakra"

"Hai" Disse ela com seu famoso sorriso

* * *

'Por que eu voltei até Konoha?... Por que eu estou me preocupando tanto com ela?' - Se perguntava o Uchiha a caminho da Vila oculta do som – 'Droga!' – ele parou ao ver uma pétala rosa cair a as frente, era uma pétala de Sakura(Flor de Cerejeira, pra quem ainda não sabe) Ele sentiu aquele maravilhoso perfume 'É o mesmo perfume... ãh? Ai mas que diabos eu to pensando' ¬¬'

Sasuke estava quase louco com aquela história, de cisco anos até o agora ele notará o quanto sentia a famta de Sakura, mas seu orgulho elhe impedia de admitir isso. Ele adentrou a sala...

"Mandou me chamar Orochimaru?" – Perguntou o garoto Uchiha.

"Sim" - Respondeu com sua voz rastejante Orochimaru – "Você tem uma missão! Quero que você deixe a Haruno muito ferida" – Ele olhou o olhar surpreso de Sasuke e continuou – "Sim eu estou falando de sua antiga colega de time, você não se importa não é?"

"Hum, por que me importaria?" –Disse em seu típico tom friu. Ele já ia saindo da sala quando voltou o olhar para seu mestre que voltara a falar.

"é muito bom que não se importe, pois ela logo morrera por ser fraca e se preocupar muito com os outros, principalmente com você. Ela é tola e será fácil para você, mas não a mate."

"Hum" Ele falou em tom quase inaudível para Orochimaru. Ele não queria fazer aquilo de jeito nenhum, ela fora sua parceira e sempre se preocupou com ele, ele até se sentia culpado por ela ser "fraca", apesar de que quando eles lutaram dias atraz ela conseguiu feri-lo, apesar de não parecer, mas tinha muitos órgão ainda doloridos com a força exercida ali. Sakura melhorara incrivelmente nos Taijutsus. Nada disso importava agora, ele só queria ver um modo de não ter de ferir Sakura.

* * *

"Sakura-chaaaaaaan" – Sakura reconheceria essa voz em qualquer lugar, só havia uma pessoa estridente o suficiente pra isso (¬¬')

"Ohayo Naruto!" – O garoto de olhos azuis saltitava até ela.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan" – Disse o loirinho – "Como foi sua noite?"

"Boa..." – Ela não gostaria que o amigo soube-se que passou quase toda ela chorando.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, o que houve? Parece desanimada!" – Naruto ficou serio com a expreção de Sakura.

"Nada Naruto, eu estou ótima..." – Ela derrepente ficou seria e fria. – "Eu vou treinar agora, já ne"

"Já ne Sakura...-chan" – Naruto ficou observando a antiga companheira de time partir. 'A Sakura-chan ficou seria de repente, ei perai? Onde ela pensa que vai? Essa floresta é muito perigosa. Vou falar com Kakashi-sensei ou Tsunade-sama"

* * *

"Kuso!... Por que não consigo esquecer aquele idiota?" Sakura permanecia fria enquanto treinava Taijutsu.

"Sakuraaaaaaaa!"

'Kuso, quem é agora?' Pensou ela irritada e fria

"Sakura o que pensa que faz dentro dessa floresta?" A garota de cabelos róseos virou-se ao ouvir a vos de sua sensei Tsunade

"..." - Sakura permanecia com o rosto friu e aparentemente irriatada.

"Você ta parecendo aquele baka do Sasuke" Tsunade e Kakashi olharam para Naruto em reprovação, em seguida olharam para Sakura cabisbaixa agora.

"Naruto..." – O loiro olhou-a ignorando os outros dois como se nada tivesse acontecido. – "Não fale o que você não sabe! NÃO FOI VOCÊ QUE TEVE QUE LUTAR COM ELE!" – a garota esta mais fria do que nunca

"Sakur-" Ino e as garota chegaram a tempo de ouvir tudo – "Naruto seu Baka! VocÊ não sabe o que a Sakura-chan tem passado nestes últimos 5 anos!"

O loiro apenas ficou ouvindo, não sabia o que responter.

"Naruto... NUNCA MAIS FALE MAL DO SASUKE PRA MIM! MELHOR! NÃO FALE MAIS COMIGO NARUTO!" Sakura virou-se e saiu correndo e sua amigas foram atraz.

"Sakra-chan..." Naruto se sentia mal pelo que acabara de fazer e o que a garota lhe descera.

* * *

Sakura corria pela floresta, até parar em uma clareira, sentou-se em um tronco

"Sakura! Finalmente te alcançamos!" Disse TenTen parando para pegar fôlego logo sentando-se ao lado de Sakura.

"Sakura não de boala pro Naruto, vocÊ sabe que ele sempre foi um idiota"

"..." – Sakura permanecia calada e cabisbaixa.

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata olhou a garota e sentiu que ela estava muito deprimida

"Mas vejam só que esta aqui! Dessa vez o Uchiha não esta aqui pra te proteger Haruno."

"Quem são vocês?" Perguntou Ino já em posição de luta a frente de Sakira.

"A desculpem-me não me apresentei, que grosseria, me chamo Clowd Kimimo da AKATSUKI e o mestre Itachi quer a Haruno então saiam da frente e não morreram"

"O que? Você pensa que é fácil assim é? A gente não vai deixar nossa amiga não, vai ter que nos matar antes!" Disse Ino sorrindo e olhando para suas amigas que confirmaram o que ela discera.

"Se é assim... vamos mata-las!"

"Minna!..." Elas olharam Sakura elevar a cabeça com um olhar friu e assassino – "Vamos acabar com esses idiotas!" – Elas concordaram com Sakura ainda assustadas com a feição da amiga. ' Não me intereça o que Itachi quer comigo, mas não vai conseguir! Aquele idiota que deichou o Sasuke-kun daquele jeito.' Pensou a Haruno preparando-se para luta.

Algumas horas depois e a luta ainda não havia acabado, todos estavam feridos, acabados, mas a AKATSUKI para manter o ar superior.

"Seus fracos tudo eu tenho que fazer pessoalmente"(adoro essas falas são típicas de lideres arrogantes XD)Itachi encontrava-se acima de um galho de uma arvore proxima, ele desceu epegou a Haruno, a desmaindao com um golpe.

"Agora morram" Ele mata todos os membros da Akatsuki. Deixando somente as garotas vivas, "Melhor irem antes que eu mude de idéia"

"Nem pens-" TenTen tampou a boca de Ino antes que morressem sem avisar ninguém do que havia ocorrido, logo já haviam se afastado.

"Agora você vira até mim maninho" – Disse Itachi levando Sakura nos braços.

* * *

"Hm?" Sasuke de repente sentiu o coração encolher "Sakura..." ele parou para observar sua conclusão "... o que sera que aconteceu?" e logo dirige-se para sua residência na vila da folha, para pegar suas armas e dirigir-se para Kooha.

* * *

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" gritava Ino sendo acompanhada pelas garotas ao entrarem com um estrondo na sala de Hokage, ainda todas feridas e cbertas de sangue, ali encontraram quatro olhos assustados, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraya e Naruto estavam ali.

"O que aconteceu? O que houve com vocês por Kami-sama" Disse a hokage levantando indo em direção as três garotas.

"Hokage... o Akatsuki..." Tenten caiu de joelhos não conseguindo mais falar de tão cançada e ferida que estava. A hokage sentiu os olhos se arregalarem os nome mencionado.

"O que aconteceu? E cadê a Sakura?"

"O...Itachi..." Naruto ficou mais preocupado ainda ao ouvir mencionar o outro Uchiha. "Levou a Sakura chan" finalizou Ino olhando Hinata que ainda estava com o Byakugan ativo "E então Hinata? Conseguiu segui-lo?"

"Hai, ele foi para o Norte."

"Vocês ficaram cuidando de tudo?"

"Até onde pudemos, a Tenten deu idéia"

FlashBack

As garotas se afastavam de onde estaca Itachi com Sakura nos braços.

"Por que você não me deixou falar?" Perguntava uma irritada Ino.

"Simples, 1º ele nos mataria e não teria como resgatarmos a Sakura, pois pensaria que ele também estava morta, 2º assim nós podemos observar o que elequer com a Sakura-chan, não é Hinata?

"Sim, mas garotas eu ouvi ele falando que Sasuke-san iria atrás dele. Não entendi isso."

"Claro, ele quer matar o Sasuke ou testa-lo."

"Tem razão Ino."

"Mas por que pegar a Sakura? Que eu saiba ele não ta nem ai pra ela" Lembrou Ino, que logo tinha veias saltando em sua testa ' Aque desgraçado, ele tem que morrer mesmo! Por fazer a Sakura sofrer tanto!' Pensou ela furiosa.

Fim do FlashBack

"Então ele quer que Sasuke va atrás dele?" Concluiu Tsunade "Mas o que o leva pensar que levando a Sakura terá isso?"

"Eu sei a resposta" Disse Kakashi, com seu rosto coberto mostrar uma certa face divertida "É absurdo o que eu conclui, mas é a unica razão disso"

"Kakashi quer desembuchar logo? Disse um intediado Jiraya

"Errr..." Uma enorme gota surgiu em sua cabeça e veias nas dos outros presente. "Bom, Itachi deve ter espionado por muito tempo Sasuke, e descobrindo algo que talvez nem o próprio Sasuke tenha se dado conta."

"Para de enrola Kakashi!" Ino já esta irritada com aquela calma do sensei

"Bom eu to falando que o Sasuke gosta da Sakura-chan!" Todos ficam quietos e boquiaberto

**CRI CRI** (Grilo XD)

"Kakashi, você surto ou algo assim? Como aquele Baka do Sasuke ia gostar da Sakura-chan se ele sempre a esnobou e rejeitou como se ela fosse lixo?"

"Eu me espantei com minha própria conclusão Naruto, mas eu desconfio disso desde a luta que tive com ele, justo ele desistiu de uma lutar para salva-la."

"Sabia que ele tinha a salvo, mas não que tinha abandonado uma luta por isso" Comentou Naruto espantado. Naruto sabia mais muito bem que o Uchiha não abandonava uma luta mesmo em desvantagem ou perdendo, o orgulho dele não o permitia.

"Bom que conclusão vocês chegariam? Depois disso?"

"Talvez Kakashi esteja certo, mas é melhor não alimentarmos essa esperança, e mesmo assim devemos avisa-lo disso porque ele mais que qualquer um quer matar Itachi."

* * *

Ai sorry gente T.T

Eu estava sem computador(começo as desculpas XD)

Pra verem como eu amo vocês, eu fiz essa fic logo na véspera do meu simulado do colégio

Aff simulados ¬¬'

A é Reviews Please o/

Espero que tenham gostado e antes que me matassem eu botei o Lindo, maravilhoso, tudo de bom do Itachi logo na história se não iam me matar dizendo que to enganando que ele ia aparecer'

Beijões meus fofos o/

Vou tentar escrever o mais rápido possível essa fic -'

Beijões o/


End file.
